


Spontaneity

by Bubblesmut



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual, Edging, F/F, Lesbian, Voyeurism, pricefield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:43:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblesmut/pseuds/Bubblesmut
Summary: !!! MATURE CONTENT AHEAD !!!!18+ ONLYMax has always been randomly spontaneous, but she's never done anything as risky as this.I would be lying if I didn't say it was hot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I know that Bathtime still needs updated...lmao I'm so sorry. I still will at some point. I might work on Distortion as well. I have been super busy with college!! I wrote this blurb in my spare time. I know it is extremely short but please tell me what you think! I accept all kinds of criticism. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who reads! I appreciate it very much. 
> 
> !! As another friendly reminder, this is a graphic fanficiton! Continue if you dare!

I'm not even sure how it happened at this point. 

I recall everything perfectly up to this point, but it just seemed so spontaneous and out of character that I was pleasantly surprised. 

Max and I were in the theater, making out in the back of the auditorium. Max's hands were gripping my hips and it was driving me insane. Our young adult hormones were coming in strong, and Max had been away for quite a while. We hadn't been able to spend time together for weeks and we would have some very interesting conversations over the phone. Thank god I'm far enough away from everyone in my house, I was a little loud a couple times...

However, I'm a little worried. Don’t get me wrong, I'm used to doing stupid shit, but I don't even go to school at Blackwell anymore and Max is skipping science class. Like it’s her last class and the theater is closed, but Max knew of an alternate entrance due to her knowing so many people. She said she had a surprise and she had taken my hand and hurried me to the back of a room where we slipped through a door, and she immediately started kissing me, uttering softly about how much she missed me and feeling my body in the darkness. 

That's what led us to we are now and it's hella amazing. Max gripped my hands and pulled me down to sit on the floor with her, pushing herself onto my lap and going for my neck, biting at my nape. I shudder and clutch at her shoulders as I feel her hands snake under my tank top, and she undoes my bra, gesturing me to take my top off. I gladly oblige and toss my clothes to the side and I feel Max tweak my nipples as she kisses my chest and starts to slowly work her way downwards, her hands clawing at my jeans. I bite my lip and lean into her, sighing roughly and clenching her arms, anticipating her eloquent tongue across my sex. 

"I missed you so much Max..." I whisper to her, stroking her hair, feeling her pull my pants down and tugging them off my legs. Max dives into my thighs and leaves a trail of bite marks up my thigh, her fingers pulling at my panties. She kisses my pussy and pulls my panties to the side, giving me a small lick, making me shudder. 

"I missed you too, Chloe...I missed how good you taste..." Max's voice was echoing in my ears, her sweetness dripping off her tongue. I bit my lip and pulled myself closer, gently running my hands through her hair as she started to eat me out. 

"...ah....mn...mmmm..." Max makes me moan and quiver, as she's known me long enough now that she knows exactly what makes me tick. I grit my teeth as she slid a finger into me, feeling myself instinctively clench around her. I can feel myself getting more and more aroused as Max continues. Suddenly she pulls away and kisses me hard, slipping a second finger inside me. 

 

“Ah…!” I cry out at the feeling and Max is biting my neck with such lust and desire that I know I’ll have bruises tonight. Max eases her fingers in and out, gradually increasing her speed, and I can feel my wetness slipping out between her fingers. She starts fucking me pretty fast and I spread my hips wider, giving her more access and to help accentuate the feeling. As Max feels me start to tighten and hears my pre-orgasm moan, and of course she pulls out right then, kissing me hard. She loved to tease me like that and make me wait and I hated it sometimes, although it was always pretty irresistibly hot, and I knew that when she did that, she wanted her turn. 

I pull Max close to me and slide my hands under her shirt, feeling her quiver from my touch. Goosebumps arose on her body as I made my way up to her breasts, feeling her nipples hardening beneath my fingers. With her help, I pull off Max’s top and her bra, caressing her body. 

 

“Mm…Chloe…” Max moaned and I wish I could see her face right now, knowing that it would be twisted in ecstasy. She drags her nails down my back as I bite her nape, working my way down to her breasts, being sure to give her payback for the bites she left for me. I bring my fingers to the seat of her pants, feeling how hot her body is. 

 

“Excited, are we...?” I tease her, gently pressing my thumb into her. She gasps quietly and I hear her giggle a bit. 

 

“Well…how can I not with a girl as pretty as you, Chloe…” Max flirts with me, giving me a kiss on the forehead. I always appreciated how sweet she was, even if it was so cheesy. Even though I gave her hell for it, I think Max knew. 

 

“You cheeseball…” I joke with her, rubbing my hands up and down her thighs, driving her crazy. 

 

“Ugh, Chloe…do it already…” Max complains and I smile to myself. I had too much fun with getting her back from denying me, as Max gets very antsy when she’s horny. 

 

“Well, maybe you should stop not letting me cum, Maxine…” I whisper to her, unbuttoning her pants. I slide my hand into her pants and rub on her through her panties, feeling her rubbing herself on my hand. 

 

“Ah…well…stop calling me Maxine when I don’t l-let…ah…” 

 

Max could barely even finish her sentence when she felt my hand actually touch her, finally feeling just how aroused she was. I run my fingers up her slit, letting her juices slightly coat my finger. I pull my hand out and sample her taste, relishing in just how sweet she was. I kiss her on the cheek and start to pull off her pants, with Max helping me get them down past her knees, along with her panties. She pushes herself onto my lap, pushing me against the wall and kissing me sloppily, her lust radiating from her body. She guides my hands down her body, pressing her fingers against mine and leading me to her pussy. I smile to myself as I begin to circle my fingers around her clit, feeling her sigh in relief at finally being touched. She pushes herself up a little more, forcing me to tease her, my fingertips grazing her. 

 

“God…I waited…I made myself wait for you…” Max huffed. I had no idea what she was talking about, but I couldn’t deny that it was pretty damn hot. I wondered kinda franticly if she had been practicing edging or forcing herself to hold off or something…and it was really hot. Max had a lot of…interesting surprises. I give in to her and slide a finger in, a gasp of relief escaping Max’s lips. 

 

“I..mm….ah…ooh…” Max whined. She had been reduced to a writhing gasp, her hands gripping my shoulders as she was starting to ride me. I give in to her more and get another finger in, making her moan in pleasure and grind my hand harder. It was hot hearing her huff by my ear and I was pleasing myself with my free hand while Max was working herself up to orgasm. It made me super horny hearing and feeling her getting close to climax that I was right there with her as well, my face flushed and sweat beading on my brow. 

 

“Chloe…! Chloe I’m…!!!” Max suddenly cut through my thoughts as she cried out, sinking into my body, sighing roughly. I removed my fingers from her and pulled her in with me, my body radiating from pleasure as well. I tightened my arms around her and sighed, and I could hear her laugh a little. I pull back and kiss her on the cheek, laughing. 

 

“You really got a ride out of that, didn’t you?” I whisper to her, poking her slightly. She giggles and pushes me a little bit, muttering something under her breath. I then realize that we are both basically clearly after sex naked and anyone could walk in or could have heard us and holy shit. 

 

“Max…uh…hate to break the mood, but…we gotta go. We’re still in the auditorium…” I whisper to her, and she tenses a little bit, as if she had completely forgotten. I couldn’t blame her, however. 

 

“Ah…uh, yeah…whoops. I’ll get our clothes,” Max mumbles as she gets off of me, and I can hear her patting the floor for clothes. I pull out my phone and provide her a light, which makes her shrink a bit. 

 

“Oh, don’t be embarrassed…I see you all the time…” I tell her, trying to ease her anxiety. She nods her head a bit and I see her pull up her underwear and her jeans, and I snag my shirt from beside her. Soon we’re completely dressed and don’t look as suspicious, but we had to leave. Max urged me to check the time and I did, which was 1:30. 

 

“Thank god….” Max sighed in relief. Her class must not have been over yet. She grabbed my hand and pulled me through a set of doors, and we emerged into a hallway. Max quickly ran with me down to the end of the hallway, pulling me along. She laughed as she busted through the doors, leaving me in absolute shock. 

 

“We’re badasses…!” Max called out, and I ran up to her, embracing her to quiet her down. 

 

“Shh, Max! Not off campus yet! Let’s go up to your room…” I say to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and heading off in the direction to her room. Max giggles and grabs my hand, giving me a slight squeeze. 

 

“Sorry I did that…I know it was dumb and risky and something you would do but…” 

 

I laughed a bit at Max’s sly comment about me, and gently bumped her. She laughed and ushed me a quick ‘kidding’ while we made our way to her dorm. 

 

I don’t think this would be a day I would forget too easily.


End file.
